Sesshomaru’s Mate
by Garden of Knives
Summary: Kagome is sister and mate of Sesshomaru


Mother: Honey, we need to keep her safe

Father: Yes, we might have to tell Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Tell me what?

Mother: Your sister needs to go to another family. A human family who we chose; the Higurashi family

Sesshomaru: Why them when I can protect her

Father: Would you be able to protect her from the evil like Naraku and the other evil that purges around the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru: Maybe not but I can love her because she's my mate!

His parents were shocked that he loves his younger sister.

Mother: Son, how did you know that she is your mate?"

Sesshomaru: When she is 5 years old

Father: You know son, that some family thinks that it's wrong to have brother to love his younger sister because it's what they say is disgusting but I could see the love in your eyes for her and the way you look at her when she is sleeping and you would sleep with her until dawn comes. Son we are not going to punish you for that because it's very protective of you

Mother: Yes your dad agrees too and son don't worry about anyone else. You are a full blooded demon, same to your sister or mate so make sure when she's older and comes looking for you, don't hesitate to open your arms to her

Sesshomaru: I won't because I truly love her

Mother/Father: Aww! And protect her from Inuyasha, I think in years time, Kagome will be devastated and Inuyasha will be going after Kikyo!

18 Years later

Kagome saw InuYasha sneaking away at night like always since he heard Kikyo was alive but Kagome knew she's made of dirt and clay and she's already dead. This kept going on for months and she had it enough so she packed her yellow backpack in the middle of the night and left without leaving a note but Shippō woke up by the noise of Kagome crying and leaving the group. He knew she loved him but he didn't love her back which hurt her.

He was angry at InuYasha of how can he leave Kagome for Kikyo whose made of clay and dirt, she's dead for god's sake. He fell back to sleep without alerting Kagome and he would tell Sango and Miroku except InuYasha. Morning came and Shippō first thing told Sango and Miroku and that left them angry and confused by InuYasha's actions. They both knew he's secretly going behind their backs at night to see Kikyo but why Kikyo out of Kagome.

They knew that she's his first love but she didn't loved him back so he's still pining for the dead miko who doesn't love him. Kagome is walking around finding demons and fighting them leaving her exhausted after fighting one so she set camp making ramen that InuYasha use to love but she's over him.

Kagome's thoughts: That's it, I had enough of this. Seeing Inuyasha pining and worried about the claypot. Kikyo is dead for fuck sakes, and yes I learned that from Souta, my half brother. Sesshomaru is my real brother.

She's excited to see Sesshomaru again after living 500 years in the future. She finally entered the Western Lands where she is born by her parents. She knows that demons live longer than humans.

She saw Jaken and Sesshomaru walking around looking for demons and arguing with each other. Sesshomaru's beast longed for his mate from years ago.

When Kagome was little and at age of five he knew she was his mate and waited for her to mature a bit then he can mate with her.

He sniffed the air and smelt cherry blossoms which he knew who it belonged to years ago. It belonged to Kagome, his long lost mate.

She saw him a mile away by noticing his Ah-Un falling behind him, she yelled his name and ran towards him.

Kagome: SESSHOMARU!

He heard her voice that he longed to hear and saw her running towards him. He was ecstatic to see his younger sister running towards him smiling happily. His eyes were widened by the look of Kagome. Her body has matured, her breasts had grown to a particular size and her smile has never turn to a frown.

Sesshomaru opened his arms and she jumped into his arms. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru: My mate

She kissed him passionately and licked his lips for entrance, he parted little off his mouth and both of them battle for dominance. He won due to him really dominating her tongue and she moaned loud turning him on.

She grinded on his bulge and it was getting bigger and rubbing against her wet panties. She moaned his name.

Kagome: Sesshomaru

Man her voice made his beast purred. He pulled her hair back and that made her scream in pain and pleasure as he went and put his lips towards hers. They pulled away and he purred.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, I've missed you and now you're here after 500 years later I can claim you as mine. You are Sesshomaru's mate and forever more.

Sesshomaru finally has his mate and he would ravage her in bed like an animal he is. He hugged Kagome in his arms as she has her arms and legs around his neck and waist. He purred in her ear and rubbed his face against her like a cat and she giggled as she rubbed his ears

Kagome: Now who's a good boy?

He purred to say "I am."

She really couldn't stop rubbing his ears as it was soft like velvet and he liked it as well. She stopped and he growled.

Kagome: Don't you growl at me Sesshomaru! God why did you have to inherit dogs instincts.

Sesshomaru: I don't know Kagome but did you like it?

Kagome: Yes but I'm the one who's supposed to say that to you Fluffy.

She kissed him then got out of his arms to shout.

Kagome: Come and get me Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: Your going to get your payback mate.

She playfully squeals and ran through the forest to the Village where her old group was. She yelled through the village.

Kagome: Somebody help me, I'm being chased by Sesshomaru!

She squeals as she turned her head to see Sesshomaru running behind her chasing her.

Sesshomaru's thoughts: Ohh she's gonna get it!

She ran through the village and saw Sango and hid behind her.

Kagome: Help me!

Sango: Why? What's happening?

Kagome: I'm being chased by my mate and he's coming this way!!!

Sango thought of the one person who would chase her: Inuyasha but someone else came though the clearing and it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I'm coming to eat you Kagome!

She squeals and he arrived to grabbed her from behind.

Sesshomaru: I got you!

She squeals happily.

Kagome: We've arrived in the village Fluffy!

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, that made him blush and it was the cutest thing she ever seen. She grabbed his hand and went in the tent, she saw the group: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippō and Lady Kaede.

Kagome: Hi guys!

Everyone saw her and they all rushed to hug but Sesshomaru grabbed her and growled.

Sesshomaru: No one touches her only I do, got it!

They were all shocked.

Lady Kaede: I see that you have your mate Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru: "Yes I do.

They gasped especially Inuyasha that he growled and grabbed Kagome hurting her wrist.

Inuyasha: She's not your mate! She's mine!

Sesshomaru: Do you really think so? Kagome is not yours, mine and she's also my sister so get your hands off her!

Kagome was crying due to Inuyasha hurting her and she tried to get away but he only made his grip tighter and tighter making her scream in pain. Sesshomaru yelled.

Sesshomaru: Get your hands off Kagome now!

Inuyasha lets go of Kagome's wrist and she cried running towards Sesshomaru in pain. Kagome cried in pain.

Kagome: Fluffy, it hurts! Make it stop! Fluffy!

She cried in his kimono.

Sesshomaru: "Show me princess.

She showed Sesshomaru and it was a big bruise, hurt to touch so he yelled.

Sesshomaru: What is your problem half breed! Now look at you've done!

He licked the bruise, stroke after stroke and she liked it.

Lady Kaede: Let's all sit down for tea and snack, shall we?"

Sesshomaru: Yes Lady Kaede, we shall.

They all sat down and looked at the cute couple.

Sesshomaru: Here, sit on my lap

Kagome: "Really Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru: Of course princess.

She sits in Sesshomaru's lap and got comfortable, she then wrap herself around his tail then stroking it making Sesshomaru purr. Hearing Sesshomaru purr for the first time was very shocking. Sesshomaru looked at everyone.

Sesshomaru: Why is everyone staring at me?

Kagome laughed and she couldn't stop. Now everyone is staring at her and not Sesshomaru purring. Sesshomaru puts his right hand on her right thigh and the warmth of his hand on her thigh shook electricity throughout her body now alerting of the situation. She stopped laughing at looked at everyone else.

Kagome: Why is everyone looking at me?

Everyone's eyes were straight on point staring at Sesshomaru's hand on her right thigh, she blushed as she looked at where Sesshomaru's hand is. Sesshomaru chuckled and smirked at them pulling Kagome closer

Sesshomaru: My mate is the only one I can touch and she can only calls for me when in danger. Kagome is my sister and if one of you hurt her especially Miroku. If Inuyasha hurts her in any way, he'll answer to me and he will be in pain.

They all nodded and Inuyasha just 'humph' and turned his head to the side with a frown on his face. Kagome just giggles and turns her head to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek then he blushes with a tint on his cheek. She coos him with words not that he hates it but he knows that she knows he's protective of her and as having a sister for a mate doesn't' really change things for the both of them. Brother and sister in love and both mates to each other for eternity.

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's body heat and his momoko/boa and sighed in pleasure then looked at him before going to sleep. Sesshomaru covered her up and stroke her long black hair soothing her to get better sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her and he smiled thinking.

Sesshomaru's thoughts: After 500 years of waiting, I have her in my arms and this time I'm not letting her go this time. She's mine and forever. A brother who is in love with his sister 500 years ago and declared that she's his mate and I don't care at all, she is my sister after all and I love her to the ends of time.

Everyone is staring at Sesshomaru looking at her so precious like she's fragile and sure she is his sister. Sango spokes up and she wondered when and where she was born.

Sango: Hey, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yes Sango?"

He turned his head back to look at Sango and the group but still stroking Kagome's hair.

Sango: When and where is Kagome born?

Sesshomaru: In this era

Sango: How? She looks normal, born from a

normal family

Sesshomaru: She is a full demon and she hid her true form for her normal but once enters this era, her full demon comes out like now.

They all look at Kagome in her demon form and she looks different than Inuyasha who is a half demon.

Inuyasha looks at her sleeping and he thought in disappointed.

Inuyasha's thoughts: This is my fault that she is in this position and her in my older brother's lap. He can think that she's his mate but she's mine and mine forever-wait I have Kikyo too...how am I supposed to let Kagome go and let her go to Sesshomaru, and me with Kikyo. I see how Kikyo acts around her, she thinks that Kagome is trying to steal me away. Kikyo needs to learn her place by letting her go but if I let her go then who do I have? Sure Kagome will be angry at me, she has that right to be but I loved her too. Sure I've been running towards Kikyo and not staying by Kagome's side. I love them both but I have to lose one to gain one?

Nightfall came and Kagome woke up from her wondrous sleep, Sesshomaru is still having her in his lap all day long? Bad doggie!

She laughs quietly and stroke his purple stripes on his cheeks and his wrists. That made him purr in satisfaction and her to stifle her laugh not to wake him up but a rustling noise went into her ears and stand on watch if it happens again.

Kagome's POV

I woke up still in Fluffy's lap and I just have the most wonderous sleep I ever have in my entire life better than the modern times. Bed in the modern times was a good one. I sat up and rub my eyes to see that it turned to night. Man I must've slept all day and they must've talked about a lot of things. I bet Inuyasha by now has come to his dense senses to know I've been hurt and betrayed by the person I trusted and the person who I needed the most so I left the group walking by myself and that's when I saw my brother Sesshomaru. We've been mates since I was five and they had to give me away from all of the evil that lurks outside of the castle grounds.

Sesshomaru is still asleep and I bet his ears are awake but he is not, Sesshomaru is so beautiful I want to touch his ears again.

She touched his ears again and he moaned quietly but enough for her to hear. She whispered to herself that it is so cute. She rubbed some more until he woke up angry.

Sesshomaru: Who is touching my ears!"

Kagome: I-I am F-Fluffy

Sesshomaru: Oh it's you babe

Kagome: Y-yeah it is

Sesshomaru: Why are you stuttering for?

Kagome: You were a-angry so I got scared of what you will do to me if I was the one touching your ears

Sesshomaru: Oh, sister it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, only Inuyasha because I can hear his horrible thoughts earlier today while you were sleeping

Kagome: Why didn't you wake me up so I could punch his face for saying that about me

Sesshomaru: So brave darling!

Kagome: I know because us mates protect each other from horrible people and their thoughts like how Miroku won't stop grabbing ladies butts every time I want to slap that pervert's face so hard it will leave a handprint on his face. I hate that pervert so much!

Sesshomaru: What if I'm a pervert to you? What would you do?

Kagome: I would suck you dry

Sesshomaru: You're a pervert as well

Kagome: Well everybody can be a pervert but only for someone or someone takes things way too far like Miroku

Sesshomaru: That's my girl!

She giggled and kissed him lightly leaving him a touch of her lips on his. She smiles and that always takes his heart away. He loves her to the moon and back, knowing how much shit they have been through.

She moved her body and shuffled her legs to a most comfortable spot and straddled on his lap. She grinded on his bulge and he groaned at the feeling. She snickers and pouts to make him vulnerable. He is vulnerable alright, his guard is down and she has an opportunity to make him purr.

Kagome: Purr for me~

Sesshomaru: No.

Kagome: Mmm...taking a risk are we?

Sesshomaru: Yes and I'll never purr for you.


End file.
